


Change of Twilight

by xNekorux



Series: League One-Shots [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Forbidden Love, Legends of Runeterra - Freeform, Light Angst, Mild Comedy because of Zoe, The Vaulted Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: What they witnessed before them, it could've been them.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: League One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Change of Twilight

**Change of Twilight  
**

Traversing through one realm to another, Zoe didn't seem to be getting bored at what she's doing. There were many things that kept her interests piqued and such was enough for her to journey on without any concerns for anything other than her amusement.

Returning to Runeterra after centuries had passed was quite a _'doozy'_ for her. Not only did various things have changed, but there were many other Aspects as well. As an attempt to make some friends, Zoe tried visiting each and every one of them.

Meeting Pantheon proved to be anti-climactic. Zoe expected a lot of things based from what she had heard of him, but when she crossed paths with him, he just walked past her and didn't even acknowledge her presence.

She tried over and over again to at least capture his attention by going through one portal to another and showing a shooting star right before his very eyes, but he seemed to be unamused. His lack of reaction was enough to convince Zoe not to bother any further and eventually decide on just taking her leave.

Next one she met was Aspect of the Protector, Taric. At first, Zoe was immensely engrossed in all the beautiful gems the man had shown her, but she grew bored when he began to speak so passionately about life, love and beauty. It reminded her of how her teachers in the past described their lectures, only Taric was more on flawless visual presentation and genuine passion.

Regardless, Zoe declared Taric as one of her new friends before she went off to find other Aspects to be acquainted with.

During one of her brief visits at a village, she snuck a box of mooncakes from one of the stalls in the market and went on her way to travel through the forest. Her portal didn't seem to work whenever there was an Aspect around, so she assumed it was due to the fact that she had set her goal in finding and befriending them.

Whenever she opened a portal to get from point A to B, it usually did the trick, but whenever she went through, only to get reeled back to the same place she jumped from, then it meant she still had something to accomplish on her way to her destination.

Her box of food tucked under her left arm and one hand holding a mooncake, Zoe quietly munched to herself as she walked through the trees that were more than twice her size. She looked around, smiling to herself when she found a couple of little critters out and about.

Watching them mingle with one another made her feel a wave of loneliness for a moment. They get to go around and play with others without any worry of being accused of being a spirit of any sort.

During her little walk, Zoe's keen eyes spotted a hooded figure traversing through the forest like her. The stranger was just a fair distance away from her, so she wasted no time in approaching the said person. She could sense great power coming from the person, and not just _any_ level of power. It was one that no doubt belonged to a fellow Aspect.

When Zoe finally caught up, she waved her half-eaten mooncake in the air as she pushed through the bushes and called out, "Hey! Hey there!"

The moment she spoke, a whoosh of air rushed past them and the cloak flew back and its hood fell, revealing not only a huge crescent moonblade now inches away from her but also the face of the wielder.

Zoe's eyes widened in evident awe at the deep violet eyes that stared coldly back at her, the black eye markings and her long and pure white hair complimenting it tremendously. The marking on the woman's forehead was more than a dead giveaway on what Aspect she is.

"You're the Aspect of the Moon!"

Only when Zoe further examined the other Aspect did she realize that there was this circular forcefield protecting the other and there were three orbiting spheres around the mentioned shield. It eventually faded away along with the wisps and the moonblade was lowered, while those piercing violets narrowed at Zoe.

"Who are you?" Was the white-haired woman's question, her weapon now idle beside her.

"I'm Zoe, the Aspect of Twilight." Zoe introduced quite proudly, puffing out her chest for a second.

"Twilight?"

"Mm-hm!" Zoe then shoved the mooncake she was eating in her mouth, speaking again when she was halfway finished chewing. "Sho, yer a Lownari, wight?"

Diana raised an eyebrow as she inspected Zoe's appearance. After a moment, she shook her head and turned away, continuing on with her path and pulling her hood back over her head.

Behind her, Zoe briefly pouted at the blatant disregard. She didn't give up so quickly though. Jogging after the Lunari, Zoe walked alongside her and flashed a little quirky grin when the woman glanced at her.

"Why do you follow me, child?" Diana questioned, tone making it painstakingly obvious she wasn't welcoming her company. "I'm certain you have better things to do than be a bother."

"For an Aspect of something a bunch of people worship, you sure are grumpy." Zoe said with a huff.

"I do not aim to keep _children_ as a companion in my travels."

"So you just want to leave me here in the forest all alone? With the dangerous creatures crawling out here?"

Diana withheld a scoff. "You claim you're an Aspect, are you not? If you truly are one, then I'm quite sure the creatures should be the wary ones."

Zoe took another mooncake from her box and took a bite from it, pouting to herself for a while before she said, "If you're so grumpy Moon lady, does this also mean the Aspect of the Sun is like you?"

Diana became rigid underneath her cloak, but Zoe didn't seem to notice.

"Or maybe she'd be better. Much more welcoming. And warmer." Zoe then giggled. "Pun intended."

Diana sighed out loud in exasperation, stopping and turning to look at Zoe with a distasteful look. "If you're going to follow me around like a lost pup, refrain from talking about _her_."

Zoe made a small _'o'_ with her lips when she realized there was something more behind such demand. She lightly elbowed Diana's hip, asking, "Is there... something?

"Something?"

Zoe nodded. "Is there _something_ between you two that an Aspect like me should know about?"

Diana clicked her tongue in annoyance and took a supposedly menacing step forward, which merely prompted Zoe to step back just to avoid bumping against her. The young Aspect wasn't exactly anywhere near frightened of the much taller woman.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Zoe frowned when Diana jumped away from her, landing on a branch and not even sparing a glance to her. In a flash of white, the Moon Aspect was gone and Zoe was once again left to her lonesome.

"Guess she's not a morning person." Zoe giggled at her own joke, hers and Diana's interaction not at all affecting her mood as she continued with her adventure through Targon.

She just finished her third mooncake by the time she attempted to open another portal, and this time, it was working once again. She jumped in from one portal to another, all the while thinking of the possible places she could find other Aspects in the premises.

A whole day passed and Zoe had only stopped to take a nap at a tree branch and have a few moments of fun at a river she came across. It was around early afternoon when she ultimately crossed paths with yet another Aspect.

The said Aspect donned an armor made out of gold and possessed auburn hair and bright cognac brown eyes that reminded Zoe of the sun. Judging by the design of her armor and the way she carried herself, Zoe noticed a type of aura that reminded her of her Rakkorian tutors.

"Hey!" Zoe waved both her hands at the warrior, who stopped in her tracks and turned to face her with a golden sword drawn and poised to fight if ever she was hostile.

"A child?" The woman uttered to herself, raising an eyebrow and lowering her weapon as Zoe approached. "Or are you a spirit wandering in these parts?"

"What? No!" Zoe huffed and made a face. "Why do people always assume I'm a spirit?"

"Return to your village, little girl." The sword-wielder said, storing her blade back behind her. "It is perilous to wander aimlessly."

"Hold on a sec, let me introduce myself." Zoe cleared her throat and approached, offering a hand. "I'm Zoe, by the way. Aspect of Twilight, no big deal."

Upon her introduction, Leona once again raised an eyebrow. "You're an Aspect?"

"Yep! Have been for a long while now, actually. Anywho, what about _you_? What's your name?"

"Leona. I'm the Aspect...-"

"-of the Sun, right? The armor and headpiece pretty much gives it away." Zoe said with a snicker. "You must be a Solari, too."

"I am."

"Oh, good. That means you're probably friends with the Lunari people as well."

Leona's face then contorted absolute confusion. She kneeled on one knee, propping an arm on top as she looked at Zoe in the same eye level. "What did you say?"

"Hmm? What? Oh! About how you're probably friends with a bunch of Lunaris?"

"Yes, that."

"You're surprised by _that_?" Zoe asked in disbelief. "Aren't you _actually_ friends with them?"

Leona frowned. "Why would I be?"

Zoe crossed her arms and regarded Leona with a look that told her she was asking a stupid question. "Why _shouldn't_ you be? Solaris and Lunaris go well with each other, duh! There's a reason why there's a Sun, Moon _and_ an Eclipse. Geez."

Leona's eyes widened at that. She stood back up, staring down at Zoe with a mystified expression. "What are you...?"

Instead of answering, Zoe muttered mostly to herself, "And here I thought you were better than _Grumpy Moon Lady_. Huh, you might talk to me much more than her, but she sure seems to be smarter. She didn't exactly have anything to ask me when we met."

Suddenly, a gauntleted hand clasped over her shoulder, prompting her to raise her head in an instant and meet the Solari's seemingly urgent gaze.

"You met Diana?"

 _'Oh, so that's her name.'_ Zoe thought as she blinked back at the woman. "Uhh, didn't I literally just said that?"

"When?"

"Yesterday." Zoe then made a face when she recalled how Diana pretty much abandoned her when she brought up the woman before her as a topic. "She ran off when I said some stuff about you being much better than her. Maybe it's the other way around, I don't know. Care to prove it otherwise or what?"

Unfortunately for Zoe, Leona didn't bother in even answering any more of her queries, nor humor her in any way. The Solari uttered something under her breath before she turned away and ran, leaving Zoe to stand there and watch her form, which became smaller and smaller until she was out of sight.

Zoe huffed once again, realizing that, unlike with Taric, she had failed to befriend the Aspect of the Sun. Somewhat similar to the Aspect of the Moon, Leona had abandoned her so easily, and that was only because she brought up Diana as a topic for conversation.

"Is it just me or are all Aspects really _this_ rude?"

Tired of the treatment she's been getting from the Aspects she's been coming across with in Targon, Zoe decided to focus on the idea of meeting Aspects _outside_ Mount Targon itself. Jumping backwards, she let gravity pull her down and through the portal that opened behind her.

Flipping in the air, Zoe easily landed on the ground on both of her two feet. She looked around in the new location she brought herself to, sniffing the air for anything that might catch her interest.

A wide smile shaped lips the second she caught a whiff of the sweet, sweet aroma of treats and pastries. She skipped along and next thing she knew, she caught sight of a village. She didn't have to enter the said place, for the bakery that was whipping up those delicious treats she smelled could be found at the outskirts of the village itself.

For a couple of moments, Zoe kept to herself and observed the people coming in and out of the shop. She was easily sidetracked by many things and sweet stuff like the treats in the bakery surely made it into the list.

Focus entirely zeroed in on the goal of getting some of the sweets, Zoe approached the establishment and peeked through the window. She could see a few people enjoying their food inside and at the tables they occupied. Though there weren't too many to be settled at to begin with, the owner of the business seemed to be doing well in keeping the gold pouring in and the treats served out for the customers.

Grinning mischievously to herself, Zoe retreated behind a bunch of bushes and sat herself down on the grass. She took a breath in before she pushed her hands in front of her, where a small portal abruptly opened for her, providing her access to what seemed to be the back area of the bakery.

Zoe's mouth watered at the freshly-baked treats laid out on various trays. She decided to take one of each, opening portals here and there every time she finished getting one treat and shoving it in her mouth. If the pastry didn't go in her mouth, she usually dropped it in the huge paper bag she also snatched somewhere in the back area and had situated on her lap.

The whole process lasted for a couple more minutes before Zoe's mouth and bag were both full with various desserts and pastries. She closed the portal and munched on her newly-acquired food, chewing loudly and making pleased noises with every bite she took.

Once she felt like her belly was full and the bag was more than halfway empty, Zoe sighed and laid back, hands propped behind her as she let herself relax. She hadn't tasted such yummy treats in forever, so it was an absolute delight for her to munch on all those pastries.

.....

.....

.....

"Feeling full, aren't we?"

Zoe squeaked and before she could open a portal below her in order to escape, she felt a binding hold her in place and keep her from using her powers. She looked down to herself and found the soil bearing the dark purple color.

Gulping, Zoe shifted until she was looking over her shoulder, only to meet the glowing purple eyes of a fellow Aspect. It was Morgana, one of the two Aspects of Justice.

 _'So that's why my portal brought me here.'_ Zoe though, smiling sheepishly at the winged woman standing there with a shrewd look.

"Hi, I'm Zoe." She meekly introduced herself, waving in an abashed manner. She raised the bag containing the remaining treats she stole, asking, "Want some?"

Morgana quirked an eyebrow, an amused gleam showing in her eyes. She waved her hand and the soil and dark circle around Zoe disappeared, only to morph into a translucent violet chain and ball clasped around her right ankle.

"You're not a normal child, are you?"

Zoe shook her head, standing up and experimentally tugging on the chain locked around her ankle before looking back up to Morgana. She smiled sheepishly yet again, scratching the back of her head as she said, "I'm actually the Aspect of Twilight."

"Just by the power I sense from you, it was rather obvious you're an Aspect." Morgana then ushered her to walk after her before turning away and heading towards the baker's back door.

Zoe looked down and found the dark ball floating, enabling her to follow after Morgana without any difficulties. She thought about destroying the bindings, knowing her shooting star ability would be more than enough to get rid of them. But, her intention in doing so was put to a screeching halt when Morgana introduced herself.

"Morgana, Aspect of Justice."

Instinctively, Zoe shrunk upon hearing such. An Aspect that _enforced_ Justice? No wonder she was being apprehended for stealing. Additionally, to make matters much worse for her, Zoe later discovered that the bakery she was stealing from a moment ago was legitimately owned by none other than Morgana.

"Umm,"

For more than an hour, Zoe was seated on a stool and has been watching Morgana bake and whip up different types of pastries and delightful treats to serve the customers waiting outside. There was an old woman that worked for Morgana, who was the one who acted as the owner and face of the shop in order for the patrons to not be shocked by the real owner's appearance.

"since you're the Aspect of Justice," Zoe continued once Morgana dumped the fifth steel tray into the long and wide sink at one side of the kitchen. "are you going to punish me for stealing?"

"Food is made to be savoured and enjoyed by the people, and clearly, you enjoyed all the treats you acquired from stealing."

Zoe gave a sheepish laugh. "Well, it _was_ pretty delicious."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Am I the first Aspect you've met, or have you crossed paths with others?" Morgana asked as she took another used tray and placed it in the sink.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I met a few!"

"In Mount Targon, I assume?"

"Uh-huh! I met the Aspect of War, the Protector, Sun and Moon! Although...-"

"Ah, the Sun and Moon." Morgana started, moving a different stool in front of the sink. "How are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was an eclipse a couple of days ago, and it was... peaceful. Harmonious."

"Actually, when I met Leona," As Zoe spoke, she didn't notice how Morgana led her to where the sink was, having her stand on the still that was placed there for her to have a much easier reach to the contents of the sink. "she was acting really weird."

"Define."

"She was pretty shocked when I told her that the Solaris and Lunaris get along with one another." Zoe said, seemingly unaware of how Morgana was positioning her dainty hands to the dirty trays and baking utensils could be found. "Ran off after I brought up some stuff about Moon Lady."

"Diana?"

"Yep."

"You don't know anything about their history, do you?"

Zoe tilted her head. "Nope, not really."

"Let me tell you, then. In the meantime, clean those for me." Morgana said, nonchalantly waving a hand at the trays and utensils she had dumped in the sink initially.

Attention enraptured by the potential of hearing an amazing story, Zoe unconsciously started washing the mentioned baking equipment, eyes glued to Morgana as she waited for the latter to begin her little story.

"Long before Diana became an Aspect of the Moon, she was once part of the Solari. Though she was not born among the people of Rakkor, she was accepted as such."

Zoe opened her mouth to ask about Leona, but Morgana raised a finger at her, effectively shushing her. While she further listened though, she didn't notice how the ball and chain connected to her ankle wasn't there anymore.

"Unlike her fellow acolytes though, she questioned the Solari teachings and was more curious on why they acted as such. She sought for more of the truth and even when Leona herself found out, the latter was more than happy to be absorbed in perfervid debates with Diana."

"So they used to get along?"

"More than anyone might've been aware of." Morgana said with a hint of a wistful look, remembering the story written in the stars that breathtakingly decorates the night sky that she admired at that time. "A verbal disagreement resulted into a draconian battle when Diana was chosen to be the Aspect of the Moon."

"But why? The Solaris and Lunaris live together in harmony, don't they?"

Morgana looked at Zoe with a remorseful gaze. "You've been gone for quite a long while, child. Time has passed, views have changed and blood was shed. All of such has resulted in both tribes fighting against one another. Even to this very day."

Zoe had a look of awe on her face as she took in what Morgana had just told her, but as she realized the purpose why she was back in Runeterra and had been set on meeting other Aspects, she also became fully aware that she was washing a baking tray.

"Wait a second! Did I really have to listen to that story while washing the dishes!?"

Morgana tittered and returned the binding, but instead of chaining Zoe back to another ball, the young Aspect found her wrists chained to the sink.

"As punishment for your foul deed of stealing, you will be cleaning the rest of the baking equipment in that little sink before you."

"Little sink?" Zoe then gestured at the subject of the conversation. "How can you call this _little_? There are literally...-one, two, three, four, five...-"

Morgana watched in amusement as Zoe squinted her eyes and counted how many baking trays and tools that were in the sink she was just out in charge of.

"Twelve trays!" Zoe eventually said in horror. "And there are like, more than ten other stuff in there!"

"It's punishment for your misdeed."

"Can't you let me off with a warning? Next time, I won't steal anything from you anymore. I promise."

"No." Was Morgana's blatant declination. "Now wash the dishes before you."

"But...-"

"Or suffer thy consequences."

Zoe made a face and huffed, turning to the sink and finally resumed the chore she's been unconsciously doing for the past couple of minutes.

She still comforted herself with the fact that she just realized her purpose for her return to Runeterra.

She's the Aspect of _Twilight_.

Twilight is said to be the magical time between daylight and darkness. Of day and night.

As an Aspect also there in existence to bring forth the correct path of change and someone who was personally there to witness the time when the Solari and Lunari lived in peace with one another, Zoe knew that she was the key to end the conflict not only among the two tribes, but also between the two hearts aching to find each other's embrace.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The cave was barely illuminated by the moonlight, but it was enough for Diana to be comfortably settled. The shadows painted the entirety of the space and it allowed the lone individual to be hidden from any possible scouts or wanderers.

It was the same place where she had found the painted walls that depicted the image of the Solari and Lunari standing alongside one another instead of each other.

It was also a place that only her _and_ Leona knew. If she were asked and to answer honestly, she was somewhat surprised that not a single Rakkorian warrior has showed themselves. No one but her have entered this cave, and such was still enough to send a dull ache to ring from within her.

Who was the coward here?

Was it Diana? She didn't opt for another chance to convince Leona what the truth is and how the stories they were told were altered. Instead of attempting, she chose to go into hiding and pursue more proof of the truth in solitude.

Or maybe the coward was Leona? Even though she knew that this particular cave is where Diana could be, she didn't even come to check if she was indeed there, or if the old paintings on the aged walls truly existed.

Diana stood up, leaving her moonblade leaning on the wall as she approached the entrance of the cave. She raised her head and gazed up to the night sky, where the full moon was shining down on her.

Unlike the usual, she felt like it was there as a spotlight and that it only shined on her. It's as if it was staring right at her and questioning her why she stood there, doing nothing but let herself be consumed by her thoughts.

The cave was at a mountainside, so it gave her a full view of the trees in the forest before and below her and the small, dangerous terrain at her right. Only those who are either brave or foolish enough to step though would ever risk taking the said path just to get to the cave she unofficially claimed as her own.

Sitting on the edge, she let her left leg dangle while she propped her right up and rested her arm on top of her knee. Staring up at the moon, she wondered if she would admire the sun as much as she admires its evening twin if it was actually bearable and harmless to look at.

It took only but a moment to know the answer.

Of course she would. She would admire the sun, respect its existence and maybe even thank it in her mind.

Without the sun, the Solari, she wouldn't have met the woman that she had lost her heart to. It's what _she_ embodied. They were friends. They had a connection that was absolutely indescribable with mere words. Even before they were both turned into Aspects, they had a bond like no other.

Diana bowed her head, a deep frown etching on her face. She felt like the only person she could blame right now was the Aspect of Twilight, Zoe.

For so long, she has done her hardest to stop herself from thinking about the past she had. But, because of some sort of chance encounter, there was this child that claimed to be an Aspect and started talking about the last person Diana wanted to occupy her mind.

Maybe not only Zoe was to blame.

The lovers they witnessed a few days ago. It was like looking through the mirror, but when it reached the pinnacle of the happening, Diana felt like she saw hers and Leona's future. A future they both always envisioned in sharing with one another.

If only Leona had faith in them.

If only Diana never gave up so easily.

If only they pushed aside their differences and just embraced each other with the passion and longing they've always felt for one another.

A tear cascaded down her cheek.

Maybe then she and Leona would've found the love and happiness they both abandoned upon the clash of moonsilver and starfire.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Heyyy! Hey, Moon Lady!"

Diana abruptly straightened up and spun herself around, turning to face the cave, where a small, glowing portal and a distinct-looking child can be found. Her eyes widened when Zoe, with only the upper half of her body through the portal, grabbed her Crescent Moonblade before waving at her.

"I'll see you down at the ground!"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Diana barked, her fury ringing in her voice as she stood up and tried dashing towards Zoe.

Only for her hands to crash against the wall, where the portal was once found.

Hastily, she rushed back to the cliffside, eyes darting down, where she found Zoe popping out of a portal. The bright-haired Aspect looked up to her, waving the stolen weapon at her with what seemed to be a wide and toothy grin before she ran off with a cheerful bounce in her step.

With a furious cry, Diana jumped off the edge and used _'Pale Cascade'_ to shield herself from the trees and branches she crashed through before she landed effortlessly on the very earth. Her eyes moved left and right, attempting to find any traces of the mischievous girl that stole her weapon.

From a fair distance, Zoe called out, " _Yoo-hoo~_ "

Diana grunted in annoyance, immediately running towards the direction where the rather mocking call came from. Jumping over fallen trees and maneuvering through other pieces of nature, Diana was clearly not going to give up her pursuit anytime soon.

It all went according to Zoe's plan.

On the other side of the forest, the Radiant Dawn can be found pushing through the forest with a goal she was set on completing. The sight of the two scorned lovers had stuck too close to home and it caused her heart to plummet into a pit of emotional guilt, regret and envy that she didn't even know existed.

When she saw how the couple was accepted not only by the Moon, but also the Sun as well, it showed Leona what she had cast aside when it came to hers and Diana's damaged relationship.

_'That could've been us.'_

It was a line that played over and over again in her head. It was the _reason_ why she was now journeying through the precarious terrains of the mountains in the middle of the night.

If Diana wasn't going to make a move, then it was time for her to make her own. Before they had parted, Diana had opened her heart to her and pleaded for her to stand alongside her to face the elders and present the truth that involved both Solari and Lunari.

But, like an absolute fool that looked up and blinded herself with the sun's bright light, Leona refused to be convinced otherwise.

Diana made the first move once. Now, it was time for Leona to return the favor and seek her out with hopes of reconciliation and a chance to truly accomplish the yearning of their broken hearts.

Leona was finally heading to the cave Diana had told her about, a semblance of a plan fleeting in her head. Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate a child, let alone another Aspect, to intervene in the middle.

The loud noises of leaves crunching and trees rustling, whoever it was that's approaching her wasn't heading to her with any form of stealth whatsoever. Regardless of the seemingly clumsy yet possible attack, Leona raised the Shield of Daybreak and the Zenith Blade.

A few seconds later, the supposed attack proved to be... _not_ an attack at all.

Leona lowered her weapons when Zoe abruptly dove through the bushes in front of her, seemingly shooting out of a portal she just opened behind her. What the Solari certainly didn't predict was to have an utterly familiar Crescent Moonblade be crudely flung at her direction as if it wasn't something that's perfectly capable in leaving a nasty gash on her.

Instead of deflecting the weapon, Leona dropped her shield and managed to grasp a part of the crescent blade's long handle. Its blade collided with her sword, which she raised to block the motion of the sharp weaponry that nearly struck her face.

"You!" Leona uttered in surprise and disbelief, lowering both the Moonblade and Zenith Blade down to get a good look at the young Aspect, who was pushing herself back up to her feet and dusting off the dirt from her clothes. "What are you doing here? And why do you have this weapon with you?"

"Can't talk! Have to go! See ya!" Zoe said so rapidly that her words were nearly incomprehensible. A portal opened behind her and without an ounce of hesitation, she tossed herself back, waved at Leona and called out, "I hope you two finally make up!"

"What...-" Leona cut herself off when Zoe and the portal disappeared, leaving her to stand awkwardly in the moonlit terrain with her golden shield on the dirt and both her hands holding hers and the Scorn of the Moon's blades.

Though she stopped her speech, Leona was still staring at the place where the portal once was. She eventually lowered her gaze to Crescent Moonblade, the light of the Moon above reflecting against the moonsilver when she slightly raised and inspected it.

"How did she acquire this?" Leona asked in a whisper under her breath, still wrapping her head around the fact that Zoe had so easily stolen Diana's weapon.

Before she could wonder about the matter any further, she heard the leaves rustle and the sound of grass being stepped on yet again. Each sound became louder, clearly telling Leona that there was another person about to emerge from the coverage of the nature that surrounded her.

In a flash, Leona's heart nearly stopped.

And so did Diana's.

The said Lunari stood before the Rakkorian woman, the lividity written on her face swiftly replaced by an unfiltered face of shock, which then settled to wariness.

Silence engulfed them and the only sound that reached their ears were the distant wildlife and both of their soft and quiet inhales and exhales. Diana's pace of breathing was quick to stabilize and was soon a twin of Leona's own pace.

As for the mentioned Solari, she was uncertain if the white-haired woman before her could hear how her heart was beginning to thunder inside her chest. It was almost comparable to an actual storm that would occasionally engulf Mount Targon.

This was the closest they've been with to one another after their chaotic battle at the top of the mountain. It was no surprise that even Diana's own heart was starting to race as well.

"You and that child..." Diana began, glancing down at her weapon, which was being held by the Aspect of the Sun. "You're both affiliates."

Leona's eyes widened. That wasn't a question. Diana actually thought she and Zoe planned this whole thing. She genuinely thought she had asked the child to steal her moonblade from her.

"No, we're not." She replied a second seemingly too late for Diana, whose eyes, which looked bluer rather than violet in the night, narrowed with skepticism. "I swear on my life, Diana, I did not ask her to bring your blade to me."

"Even until now, you still spout lies regardless of the truth already unveiled."

Frowning at the comparison and accusation, Leona stepped towards Diana. "I'm not doing such thing. Diana, please, if you would just listen...-"

"So now you tell me to listen?" Diana asked, scoffing as she turned her gaze away, eyes absently wandering to the trees as she remembered the moment before she and Leona fought on that fateful night. "To who? You?"

Leona pursed her lips in a line, head slightly bowing in shame. She knew she had no right to plead for Diana's understanding on the matter at hand.

"I asked you to do such that evening... And what did you do? Or maybe you want me to be more specific? What did you want _me_ to do?"

"Diana...-"

"You wanted me turn my back on the truth. You didn't want to listen to me, because you knew that all that I would say is nothing _but_ the truth and that you'd ultimately realize that the path you've been following are stitched with lies and stained with the blood of the innocents."

Diana moved towards Leona, invading her personal space as she stood right in front of her to make sure she saw the betrayal in her eyes. It was a look Leona was certain she would never forget.

"You were afraid!" Diana snarled, harshly pointing a finger at her as she listed everything down. "You were afraid of the truth! You were afraid of _them_! You were afraid of what we could have been!"

"No! I...-"

"Even now!" Diana grasped Leona's shoulders, fingers twitching against the cool gold pauldrons. "Even now you're still _frightened_ of our love!"

All of a sudden, Diana gasped, both of their blades falling on the earth as Leona released them, her hands framing the Lunari's face while her lips invaded cooler and softer ones.

Though Leona's eyes were close, there were two tears that had fallen and ran down her cheeks, while Diana's own eyes were wide with pure shock.

Of all things she could've possibly predicted, she wasn't expecting Leona to just shush her with the lips she had always dreamed of tasting.

It felt so real, yet so much like a dream. It prompted Diana to take a turn in being afraid. The possibility of this tender moment being a dream haunted her from the back of her mind and told her to pull back before she gets herself too deep into a fantasy, only to wake up with tears she would end up shedding.

She pushed Leona back, but it was only enough to break the kiss she honestly didn't want to end. She shook her head in denial, her hand lifting to wipe her own tears, which she was unable to withheld.

"False hope..." Diana breathed out, trying to step away, only Leona to prevent her by grasping her arms. She squirmed, continuing on shaking her head. "Don't you dare give me this... To trick me into thinking we actually have a future together...!"

"That's what I want, Diana." Leona spoke with such tenderness that it made Diana think her heart was caressed by velvet itself. "It's what I've _always_ desired, but yes. You're right. You've always been right. I was afraid and I was a coward, so I wanted to turn a blind eye. I was selfish, and because of that, I hurt not only myself, but the home of my heart as well."

"You...! You lie!"

"Diana, Diana, please, look at me." Leona begged, but the Lunari shook her head once again, eyes somewhat close as she uselessly tried to stop her tears from falling. "Look at me and show me that you and I are not a lost cause. The future, _our_ future is still within reach."

When Diana finally relented and raised her head, their eyes met and a sensational rush coursed through both of them that it felt like they were suddenly filled with an unimaginable feeling.

Leona brushed her white hair back, a gesture she remembered Diana had always been fond of. She laid her forehead against Diana's, their eyes and the white marking of the moon on the Lunari's forehead glowing vibrantly as they maintained the connection between their gazes.

Pursing her quivering lips once more, Leona caressed Diana's cheeks as she whispered, "I am so sorry, Diana... I have always been on your side, yet when you needed me the most... I abandoned you."

"Don't leave." Was what Diana whispered when Leona leaned away and took the time to thoroughly admire the face of the woman she had always been in love with. Diana clutched at Leona's arms with desperation, her nails digging into the fabric of the maroon under-armor bodysuit. "Even if they say so... Even if everything seems so impossible... Even if we stand before death itself... Stay."

Leona nodded. "I will. From this time forward, I'll be here with you, my Starshine."

Diana took in an abrupt breath, hearing the nickname she had almost forgotten after so long of such not being uttered leave the warm lips of her beloved. It was more than just a dream come true.

She wrapped her arms around Leona, embracing her as tightly as she could. All the heartache she felt, the envy she was filled with whenever she recalled the late lovers a couple of days ago, the bittersweet hatred she had for the Solari that enveloped her in the arms she called home, it all vanished in a heartbeat.

"I... I... Leona, I..."

Leona smiled to herself, eyes drifting close as she buried her nose against the side of Diana's head and into her hair. The scent that invaded her senses was like an unbelievable paradise she was immersed into. It was nostalgic and it was something she yearned for in such a long time.

"Ease your heart, Diana, for it has finally returned home."

"...Yours as well... my Sunshine."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I fangirled so hard when the Warriors music video came out because of the Vi and Caitlyn scenes, so this time, the new LoR cinematic, "The Vaulted Road", ended up inspiring me so much because of none other than the fact that it featured one of my top ships in League, Diana and Leona!
> 
> Like, the cinematic made me squeal and giggle to myself whenever I watch it! >///<
> 
> I just wish they actually gave us what a whole lot of us was expecting from these two Aspects. The posts in Twitter that goes along the lines "That could've been Leona and Diana" when it came to describing the couple in the cinematic really got to me. ;~;
> 
> Anywho, the idea of Zoe washing dishes unconsciously while Morgana told the story was suggested by none other than my duo buddy, who's been helping me a lot with a bunch of other stuff with my stories! Credits to him for that little funny scene. :D
> 
> I made this one as a stand-alone one-shot, so expect it as such. Unless, of course, an idea pops into mind and I end up adding another part to this one. :3
> 
> Keep safe out there and stay clean and healthy, my peeps! Till my next update~ ^3^


End file.
